


Friend

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

Sirius sighed with relief as the hat yelled Gryffindor. Bella and Narcissa were sitting side by side at the Slytherin table, glaring at him. He ignored them and tried to pick out prospective housemates.

He grinned his most charming smile when Lily sat down next to him. Remus looked like he had a secret, but might be able to have some fun. He'd met James Potter on the train, but if he was a Ravenclaw, he probably wouldn't have been much fun.

Sirius was slightly disappointed when Ravenclaw won the Quidditch cup, but life with Lily and Remus was good.


End file.
